


A Breath of Fresh Air.

by AdminInResidence



Category: Final Fantasy X, Final Fantasy X & Final Fantasy X-2, Final Fantasy X-2
Genre: Auron is overprotective, Auron watches over Tidus and Marin, Changes perspectives like every 5 minutes, F/M, I apologize in advance, Marin - Freeform, Original Female Characters - Freeform, Pure Platonic fluff everywhere, Rikku and Marin being best friends, Rikku and Marin making trouble, Tidus being a big brother, Tidus has a sister, Tidus's little sister, Wakka being a big brother
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 16:07:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19908469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdminInResidence/pseuds/AdminInResidence
Summary: For most of her life, Marin the daughter of Jecht, has felt trapped in her own life. The Hazy Zanarkand sky does little to lighten her heart, and while her older brother Tidus thrives in the crowds and his blitzball fans, Marin struggles to find her own place.But as one night draws to a close, and Marin and her brother are dragged away from the bright blinding lights of Zanarkand, and into a completely different place called Spira, Marin finds that a breath of fresh air goes a long ways...Marin find's that her life might just be beginning. Now it's time for her story to begin.





	A Breath of Fresh Air.

**Author's Note:**

> My very first story! I'm so excited to share this with everyone, Final Fantasy has a special place in my heart and I love the story. I hope I can do it justice along with Marin! I hope you all enjoy!

_Perhaps she had simply been born into the wrong time?_  


_There wasn’t any other description to explain why the spotlights never seemed to simply shine on her, but blind her. The endless nights and the bright lights of the city that were trapped in an endless glow brought energy and joy to many, but exhaustion and misery to her._  
_Her brother didn’t seem to share her problems._  
_Whilst she withered away under the attention of her father’s countless fans, Tidus seemed to capture the crowds. Where she spent nights tucked away inside the safety of their home reading a book or watching the waves, Tidus was out practicing blitzball or hanging out with members of his team._  
_Sometimes it was hard to even believe that the two of them were even related, there were complete opposites of each other._  
_Tidus had many of their mother’s features, his lighter hair, fairer skin, and bright eyes. And despite Jecht’s opinions, Tidus had in fact inherited his blitzball skills._  
_On the other hand, she had received practically all her traits from her father, she shared his darker skin, she had his jet-black hair, but through extensive care, she had managed to tame her long locks, unlike her father’s unruly strands. She also shared his mysterious hues, the vibrant red eyes that captured the attention of many._  
_However, she didn’t have any blitzball skills. In fact, she really hadn’t received any of her father’s skills._  
_Swimming was a struggle…running was a hassle…and social interaction? That was a nightmare._  
_She didn’t have the easy-going, laidback yet confident and somewhat cocky attitude that her father captured audiences with. She was quiet, strayed far away from any crowd, and didn’t quite understand why her father’s fans were so obsessed with her and her brother’s life._  
_Besides, her father wasn't even around anymore._  
_10 years seemed like such a long time, but in all honesty, those 10 years were the most peaceful and quiet years of her life._  
_After her father’s disappearance during a training excursion, she and her brother had both agreed that it was probably for the best._  
_Gone with her father was the overwhelming pressure that loomed on her and her brother’s shoulders. There wasn’t a voice nagging in the background if Tidus missed a goal during blitz practice, or when she failed her swim class._  
_No longer was their father’s pressure on their shoulders, but now there was a completely different pressure. With their father’s disappearance, there was a whole different kind of weight on their shoulders..._  
_With Jecht gone, their mother spiraled out of control with grief over the loss of her husband. Tidus was left with the responsibility to care for himself, his mother and his sister. And as time passed by, Tidus only grow more and more angry with their parents._  
_It was by some miracle the day that man showed up._  
_At the time, Tidus and herself had only one thought in mind; Stanger Danger._  
_The man clad in red, with dark glasses hiding his eyes away, looked worse for wear, however, after only one conversation with their mother, it seemed as if he had some sort of honorary stamp of approval._  
_Tidus didn’t share the same feeling and had tried every trick in the book to make the man's, Auron, life miserable. But the man never seemed to get angry. Every trick, prank, or smart remark seemed to only be brushed off his shoulder when the man gave a large sigh…and he tended to do that a lot._  
_Unlike Tidus, she decided to observe before making any decisions on Auron._  
_She began to make a mental list in her head of what she thought of this new man, and throughout the years this is what she had collected of their red guardian:_  
_She found that she enjoyed his quietness._  
_She liked that Tidus didn’t have to worry about taking care of them anymore, as Auron always made sure everything was taken care of._  
_She liked that Auron always took them to school when they were little, and she didn’t have to worry about any of her father’s fans trying to talk or ‘comfort’ them, as Auron always dismissed them._  
_She liked that he was always on time to walk them home too._  
_She liked that a year after they had lost their father... when momma’s heart couldn’t handle being without Jecht and she left too, that Auron didn’t change. He still stayed the same and did _everything that he always did for them and more.__  
_As time passed, so did her shyness._  
_She tended to share her thoughts with Auron, whether he listened or not, to anything and everything._  
_And Auron always listened anyways._  
_She liked that he supported any decision she made, even if they had to deal with the consequences together later. Like the time she tried to join the Jr. Blitzball team, despite knowing how bad she was at the sport._  
_But she made it through the whole season, and Auron was at every game._  
_And she even caught him cheering when she made her first, and the winning, goal of the last game._  
_But if you tried to ask him about it, he would deny it._  
_She liked that despite Tidus still not liking Auron, that Auron supported her brother just as much as he supported her._  
_Auron wasn’t their father, nobody could fill that role, despite that role being tainted, besides Jecht. ___  
_But Auron was Auron. _  
_And that was perfect.___

_____ _

____

____

“Marin.”  
The red eye’s snapped open, capturing the view of the hazy Zanarkand sky. Tilting her head down, she met the gaze of a man clad in red, eyes hidden behind dark glasses.  
“You’re going to be late to Tidus’s game.”  
Sitting up, Marin gave a long stretch before giving her guardian a confused look.  
“I thought you were going tonight as well?” Marin replied.  
“I have some thing’s that I have to prepare for,” Auron replied, moving over to the railing of their houseboat. “You’ll be on your own tonight.”  
Marin gave a slight shrug of her shoulders, and despite his cryptic message, she got ready and left for the Zanarkand Stadium, and Auron couldn’t help the pang in his heart as she gave him a quick hug before jogging off.

_In hindsight, she should have known better. Auron hadn’t been that mysterious since he explained why he was hanging around their family, some sort of deal that their father had asked him to fulfill and watch over his children._  
_But she had done what he said and bounded off without so much as a second glance. She was blind to the upcoming events that would take place in just a few short hours. She hadn’t known as she left her home for the night, that it would be the last time she got to be there…no longer would she spend nights under the hazy Zanarkand sky.  
No…tonight was an ending. _

__

__

__

__

__

__Tonight was an ending on one story, but it was only the beginning of Marin’s story. ____

__


End file.
